yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
The Gambling Boss
The Gambling Boss is the 22nd Kanto mission in Yakuza 2. This mission does not have to be completed to fight the Amon bosses. Plot Prologue: Kiryu goes to White Snake Ramen. Near the chef, he finds a locker key for Sotenbori coin locker #20. Inside he discovers a Blackjack Charm. In Shellac, Kiryu talks to a despondent brown-suited salaryman called Iragashi. Iragashi explains that his boss Tagami has just run off with company funds to finance his gambling addiction. He says that the company is just the two of them and he wishes Tagami could kick the habit because he is otherwise a great businessman. He requests Kiryu's help in tracking Tagami down, and Kiryu agrees to help. Iragashi says that Tagami can be spotted by his loud blue tie. Iragashi is not sure where the casino is, but Kiryu knows that it is located in Ryugujo. Kiryu goes to Ryugujo and enters Rune Casino, which is located on the first floor (ground floor). Soon after walking in, he spots Tagami, an obese man with a mole on his forehead, and the aforementioned loud blue tie. Kiryu goes over and talks to him, and Tagami says he will go back to work if Kiryu wins his wager. Kiryu accepts, and Tagami explains that Kiryu must beat him in a game of blackjack. The starting balance will be 50 chips, and the first to 200 wins. At the table, Kiryu manages to beat Tagami to 200 chips. Tagami is so incredulous at Kiryu's win that he bets the deed to his company on the next game, and Kiryu once again agrees to play him. The rules are the same as before. This time, Kiryu may or may not have decided to use his Blackjack Charm. Either way, he manages once again to beat Tagami to 200 chips. Tagami gives Kiryu the deed, but it dawns on him how devastating a blow it is to lose the company. At this point, Iragashi comes in, saying that he had been looking everywhere for Tagami. He says that they should get back to work, but Tagami says that he has just given the deed to Kiryu as a forfeit. Iragashi cannot believe that Tagami would do something like that, considering he has previously said that the company is worth more than his own life. Tagami says that he is a weak person but promises not to gamble again. Iragashi is sceptical at first, but Kiryu comes up with an idea. He allows Tagami to keep the deed, but makes it clear that as the new owner of the company, he will take it away from Tagami if he ever gambles again. Back at Shellac, Iragashi explains that after breaking his gambling habit, Tagami is a new man and business is booming. He gives Kiryu ¥100,000, saying that it is his share of the profits as business owner. Tasks *Recommended: obtain the Blackjack Charm from Sotenbori locker #20. The key is found in White Snake Ramen *Talk to the man in Shellac *Agree to help Iragashi (top dialogue choice) *Go to Rune Casino in Ryugujo *Talk to Tagami *Agree to his challenge (top dialogue choice) *Beat him to 200 chips in blackjack *Agree to his second challenge (top dialogue choice) *Beat him at blackjack again *Agree to give Tagami the deed back *Go back to Shellac *Talk to Iragashi again Gallery Y2thegamblingboss1.jpg Y2thegamblingboss2.jpg Y2thegamblingboss3.jpg Y2thegamblingboss4.jpg Y2thegamblingboss5.jpg Y2thegamblingboss6.jpg Y2thegamblingboss7.jpg Y2thegamblingboss8.jpg Y2thegamblingboss9.jpg Y2thegamblingboss10.jpg Y2thegamblingboss11.jpg Y2thegamblingboss12.jpg Y2thegamblingboss13.jpg Y2thegamblingboss14.jpg Y2thegamblingboss15.jpg Y2thegamblingboss16.jpg Y2thegamblingboss17.jpg Y2thegamblingboss18.jpg Y2thegamblingboss19.jpg Y2thegamblingboss20.jpg Y2thegamblingboss21.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza 2 Missions